


No Stopping for Lights.

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DYAD are after Rachel and Sarah. The two must combine forces to keep themselves alive and the other clones safe. Rachel will need to adjust to life on the road and Sarah has to find an inner patience not to ditch the proclone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [updatepls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatepls/gifts).



_Message: Re. Contract Termination._

_Unmonitored subject as well as self-aware have been deemed a Level 1 threat. Subjects must be terminated with extreme prejudice and utmost discretion._

_Regards._

The computer’s lid was gently shut. Retainment of composure was vital. Rachel Duncan gathered herself and her possessions, she didn't remove any more from her office than usual, simply her purse and coat. Leaving the building she nodded in farewell to Martin. Strange to think it would be the last time he worked under her. He had an uncanny ability to act upon orders she hadn't even given him yet and she would miss his service.

Sarah was a destructive force, that was without question. They had targeted Rachel as well. She had been by the book. The perfect control test for their little experiment. Up until Sarah Manning crashed into her life and the events that had followed. Ethan Duncan, the increasing ferocity of her tactics, she had stepped out of line. Painted the target on her own back.

DYAD was made up of fools blinded by science and of course a vice of all men, money. Rachel was superior to this, her ambitions were driven by guaranteed results. They were not influenced by petty egos and material value. Her success was credited to her cut throat tactics and superb business intellect. She was not one step ahead, she was five.

The email she had intercepted was from the mailing list of DYAD’s shadowy leadership team she had added an invisible account to. For her amusement of course. The message was a badly disguised as a reference to her. Sarah and Rachel were the only movement with enough momentum to actually damage DYAD. The ripple effect of an illegal, fully functional human clonging trial would be profound.Bankruptcy and jail time would be only the beginning. The company was tying up loose ends.

Apparently it was enough to warrant a death sentence.

Troy met her outside with the car and drove them home in polite silence, Rachel was formulating her next move, she would not be beaten by men in suits. Or by anyone else. She was Rachel Duncan and they were all beneath her. She waited until they were out of the parking garage to speak up.

"Troy, the game has changed. You and I will be going our separate ways. You will be taken care of financially for your unwavering dedication and companionship. When they come looking for me, you will deny any knowledge. I simply up and left on the day off I am giving you tomorrow. Are we clear?"

"Ms.Duncan I... What is this about... Are you ok?"

Rachel smoothed down her shirt as they crossed the lobby.

"Don't stutter, Troy. You're more eloquent than that..."

She played it off so casually, Rachel was yet to allow herself to feel the emotional impact of this situation. She needed to keep her mind in tact and her focus on survival.

"... DYAD’s hand has been forced and it appears I and the clones, namely Sarah Manning are in the cross-hairs. I intend to warn them and disappear while I plan my counter attack."

Troy frowned behind Rachel as the elevator raised them to her penthouse.

"Ms.Duncan, if I may be so bold, I don't believe you have the means to simply fall off the radar. You know how powerful they are. It'll be near impossible, any one in the institute will be in the deep pockets of DYAD so you'll have no help from there."

She turned on her heel, Troy had never spoken up like this before.

"What is it you suggest?"

She raised an arrogant eyebrow, certain he would have no steadfast alternative.

"Sarah Manning."

He muttered quickly. Hoping not to get a slap.

"Absolutely not."

Troy and Sarah had crossed paths frequently over the recent months, they had an odd sort of friendship. She would always make attempts to get him to bitch about Rachel. His job wasn't worth it but they did chat away when waiting for Rachel.

She let him open the door and moved straight for the waiting bottle of Malbec. Still refusing to falter in his duties, Troy had a wine glass to Rachel before she could glare at him.

"Ms.Duncan, hear me out. Ms.Manning has spent her entire life exactly where you need to be. Off the radar. So much so that DYAD didn't even know of her existence. Her questionable background and methods are what you need. You're not in the position to be flying on private jets and to be very frank, ma'am. You don't know the first thing about surviving in the real world."

Rachel almost dropped the glass she was holding at Troy's little assessment. How dare he. She watched his Adam's apple bulge as he swallowed hard in realisation of his words.

"Ms.Duncan... I can only apologise."

The colour had drained from his face and he shifted uncomfortably, it was rare Troy's impeccable personality faltered. She finished her glass in one before Troy filled it again, his hand giving the most subtle of tremors.

“Could you please compose yourself, Troy.”

Rachel was getting frustrated, the man was over emotional, it was a weakness so many humans shared. Sarah was not an option. She was a loose canon. Her feral nature had got her into this mess in the first place. Rachel knew her profile inside and out. Loyal, aggressive, rash, emotional, - there was that poison again - brave, reckless with an incapacity to think beyond the present.

“She’s a mess, Troy.”

“This is what she does best, Ms.Duncan.”

Rachel cut him off with a wave of the hand.

“For goodness sake, Troy, call me Rachel. Get a glass.”

The walls felt like they were closing hence the drop of professionalism with Troy. He did as told and filled hers with more wine before helping himself.

“She has nothing to offer that we couldn’t source from elsewhere.”

Rachel sighed and drank again, cleaning her lips with her tongue.

“We can’t trust anyone. It’s all entangled, Ms... Rachel.”

Part of Rachel wanted to let the world burn down around her and go with a bullet in her head before she ever asked Sarah Manning for help. She was too selfish for that. Too proud. She was above it all.

“She won’t help. Her feelings on myself are clear.”

Rachel’s argument was dwindling, she quickly her teeth in slight resignation.

“She’ll protect her own skin, Rachel. She’ll feel the gun on the back of her neck and run. You have to convince her that she needs you. That if she goes alone they’ll find her. Make her believe it.”

  
Rachel raised an eyebrow and faced Troy, holding out her in a toast.

“Who would have known what a manipulative streak you had in you, Troy. Here’s to that.”

They knocked glasses and Troy blushed slightly.

"Bring her to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter. Free - Twin Atlantic.

“They’re coming for you too, Ms.Manning.”  
  
Sarah paced the boards of Felix’s apartment, a suit like Troy was well out of place here and an uncomfortable air had settled over them.   
  
“The others?”  
  
“No. They’re compliant, Alison is signed up for protection and Cosima works for us... for them.”  
  
“My family?”  
  
Sarah ran a hand through her hair, threading her fingers through the tangled waves.  
  
“Not of interest at present.”  
  
She opened and closed her fist repeatedly, it felt like the bear trap was quickly closing around Sarah’s throat and her next few moves would determine her future. More importantly Kira’s.   
  
“So what’s say I just disappear alone. It’ll be easy for me. Taking her is waving a red flag”  
  
Rachel Duncan, who had only ever slept in a kingsize bed and been fed on organic, wholesome food. Rachel, who had zero knowledge of survival or a life where she wasn’t waited on hand and bloody foot.   
  
“You’ll be running forever. DYAD won’t stop and she’s the only one with a chance of undoing them.”  
  
“Topside.”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
  
Taking Rachel along would be a mistake. For one, they hated each other and would most likely end up dead by the others hand than those of DYAD. Backed into a corner and after learning of DYAD’s brutal tactics over the passing months, Sarah’s options were quickly diminishing. She could run and leave Rachel behind, but these days she was trying to slow down. The demise of DYAD would mean she could stop looking over her shoulder. For the first time in her life she could be still.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Sarah had barely uttered the word before Troy had flicked out his phone.  
  
“Ms.Duncan, yes. Yes. Pack a bag. fifteen minutes.”

  
“Oi! I need an hour you idiot.”  
  
“Sorry, sixty minutes.”  
  
He hung up and Sarah was already on the move, throwing items into the duffel bag that always remained half packed in case a hasty departure was ever needed.   
  
_DYAD are moving on me. Felix & Kira are safe but get them out of town until this is over. Make sure she knows I’m coming back. - S_  
  
Firing a quick text to Mrs.S she dropped her phone to the floor and stomped the heel of her boot through it. No mistakes, no chances. Whipping her jacket over her shoulders she turned to leave before remembering their only protection. Troy’s adjusted his tie as Sarah tucked the gun into her belt.  
  
It was the same weapon she had threatened Rachel with not so long ago.  
  
Slamming the door closed she sighed. On the run again. For the sake of her family. There was nothing on earth Sarah wouldn’t do for their freedom. She’d set the world on fire if needs be.  
  
“I’ll meet you at hers. Stop at three different ATM’s and get out as much cash as possible. Cut the cards up and make sure she doesn’t bring hers.”  
  
She didn’t wait for his bumbling response. Hood up, head down. Sarah melted into the night, becoming one with it, darkness and Sarah Manning were old friends.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was probably better risking it alone than with this tool.  
  
Rachel stood in her living room with heels and a dress on. Heels and a bloody dress. Sarah tilted her head back she’d require a depth of patience she wasn’t even sure she had a fraction of. Even when death was breathing at her neck, Rachel still held herself above others. That same raised chin reminding people they could not match her. The arrogance riled Sarah.  
  
“You’ve got to be shitting me?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Lemme see your bag.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s necessary.”  
  
“Give it ‘ere!”  
  
She snatched it up from Rachel’s feet and dropped it on the couch to rifle through it.

  
“Oh god.”  
  
There was no gracious way to do this, not that Sarah cared. She threw a make-up bag to the side, along with two extra pairs of heels, hair straighteners. Was this woman actually serious? If this was how she thought being on the run worked then Sarah may as well put a bullet in their heads now.  
  
Breathing as calmly as possible through her nose she fished out three thongs hanging over her finger. Gagging in the process. She threw them at Troy’s face. This was his idea, this was his fault. Reaching the bottom of the bag she came across the cold glass of a vodka bottle. That could stay. It was Belvedere and all.   
  
The awkward silence as they stared each other down was broken by the distinctive buzz of an apartment intercom.   
  
“You expecting?”  
  
Sarah was slinging her bag over her shoulder, Rachel didn’t seem like one to have guests.   
  
“No.”  
  
“We’re leaving. Now.”  
  
She grabbed Rachel by the collar and was shifting her towards the door.   
  
“Move.”   
  
No time for goodbyes with Troy, Sarah just nodded to him and kicked the door behind them. From the look on her face Rachel was actually nervous, Sarah was buzzing, her brain driving into automatic.   
  
_Ding._  
  
Rachel was stood patiently waiting for the elevator. There wasn't an ounce of common sense in her brain.   
  
“For the love of Christ.”  
  
Again, dragging her around, Sarah threw her in the direction of the stairs. How could someone be so sheltered from the real world that under direct threat they still didn’t realize that the bad guys who rang the doorbell would be on the way up.  
  
They moved down the stairs, Sarah paces ahead of Rachel, her heels holding her back no doubt. The Queen was also used to people working on her time, she rushed for no-one. There was movement below as a single pair of feet ran up towards them. Going back up wasn’t an option, there was only one guy, Sarah hung over the railing and saw him running up the stairs to them. Weapon drawn but he hadn’t spotted them yet.  
  
“Wait here.”  
  
Sarah whispered to Rachel, the clacking of her shoes would give them away. Gaining momentum, Sarah rounded the flight and appearing in front of him, she braced her hands either side of the rails and dump kicked the DYAD slave in the chest, knocking him back down the way he came.  
  
“Rachel!”   
  
They raced down, climbing over the unconscious body and bursting into the parking garage. Sarah had time to draw her own gun and rounded the corners, checking above and below.  
  
“The jaguar?”  
  
She couldn’t quite believe that Rachel was so naive.   
  
“They track your car you idiot.”  
  
“Yes, well I thought you could remove it.”  
  
“I need you to stop talking.”  
  
Hood back up, Sarah let them out through the fire escape and skittering down the road took a sharp left into the alley. Waiting for them was a 2000 plate Landrover Freelander that Sarah had commandeered. Matt black, of course. It was a rough around the edges but discreet and had the capability to off-road. That could come in handy.  
  
She threw the trunk open and hurled her back in, gun back in her belt. Rachel was stood with her face curled in disgust.   
  
“Problem?”  
  
“It’s a little... weathered.”  
  
If Sarah rolled her eyes anymore they’d fall out of her head.   
  
“Sorry, y’majesty. The limo was a little conspicuous.”  
  
She was done with that conversation, hopping in the drivers seat and starting the engine, Rachel joined her but not before wiping the seat down with her coat sleeve.   
  
The car was a manual shift, none of this North American automatic crap. Sarah decided when to accelerate and when to shift gears. It gave her an advantage if an extra kick of power was needed. Leaning across Rachel she tucked the gun into the glove compartment and slammed on the gas.  
  
“Sarah, where exactly are we going?”  
  
“Away.”  
  
“I gathered. Do you have any strategy?”  
  
“Piss off. No more talking yeah? You’re giving me a bloody headache.”  
  
Sarah navigated the familiar streets, they’d need to avoid highways at all costs. She was taking no risks in this. None. Rachel Duncan was not worth giving her own life for.  
   
Her fingers drummed against the wheel as her heart rate finally returned to resting. Precious Rachel who would just take and take. She’d throw Sarah under the bus to save her own skin and they both knew it.  
  
The street lights periodically lit up the car, Sarah felt eyes on her but ignored them. She couldn’t look at Rachel for want to dump her out of the car. She kept repeating in her head that Rachel was the key to an endgame.  
  
Heading outside the city, they rocked up at a shack of a gas station.   
  
“You need to change.”  
  
Sarah jumped out and handed Rachel a bundle of clothes from her bag.  
  
“Go.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“The bathroom you tit.”  
  
Rachel’s face paled slightly. A gas station bathroom?  
  
“Rachel...”  
  
Sarah growled, her patience seriously being tested by the prissy bitch. She could well have never entered a gas station before, never mind used the bathroom.  
  
Filling the car up with gas and grabbing them a variety of shitty but substantial snacks, Sarah snorted as Rachel returned. The dusty gray jeans were tucked into her calf high boots and she was still wrapped up in the long coat but at least this was more practical.   
  
“Leave the dress in the trash.”  
  
“I’ll have you know this is a McQueen...”  
  
“Yeah? You’ll look tidy buried in it.”  
  
She had a point and Rachel did as told. She was already tired of following orders.  
  
They drove in tense silence. Neither yet at peace with the predicament. There was a tell-tale ring next to her that had Sarah slamming on the breaks, nostrils flaring.   
  
“You brought your phone? I can’t do this. Get the fuck outta here.”  
  
“Sarah...”  
  
“You’re gonna get us killed, y’know that right?”  
  
“I-”  
  
“No. Tell me how Topside works. How are they getting us out of this shit storm?”  
  
Rachel was visibly stunned, pressed back into the car door as far as her seat belt would permit. Sarah need clarification that Rachel actually had a use. She wasn't taking the risk any further without evidence. Sarah was not a puppet.  
  
“Whatever DYAD are up to is off the books. Off Topsides books and that will not go unpunished. We must get to Marion. She can provide us with an embassy of sorts.”  
  
Sarah bounced her head into the steering wheel repeatedly, the horn giving short, sharp bursts in time with her frustrations.  
  
“Get the phone out the window. Unless you wana end up on your own, you do everything I say and you don’t bloody argue. This is my life too. This is my world.”  
  
Sensing the finality of Sarah’s tone, Rachel gave a curt nod. Her skin prickled in a heat of distaste. It seemed her life was in the hands of the once deemed _“Unmonitored Tramp”_. She loathed herself for even considering that it was the safest place for her to be.  
  
The phone was tossed and the car spun in the opposite direction, they couldn’t risk being anywhere in the vicinity. Vanishing from the radar meant they could have no electronic bread crumbs for the wolves  to pounce on.  
  
They both suddenly felt very aware of how long the coming months would feel.


End file.
